Future of Nations (2017 Reboot)
Hello!!! This is a map game! Important Content/Rules For those new to this kind of game, I'll post some rules. PLEASE READ THE RULES BEFORE JOINING! * NO '''racial slurs or foul language, other wise, you will be banned. * Please remain civil. * If you do not post for more then 10 turns your nation will be taken away from you and it will be available for other people to take. * '''Please please please be plausible! This is a must if you want to play this game! If you do not post plausibly, your implausible edit will be deleted. Which means: **'NO ROBOTIC SOLDIERS' **'NO CLONE TROOPERS, JANGO FETT' **'NO ALIENS' **'IF YOUR COUNTRY DOES NOT POSSESS WMDs IRL AND YOU WANT THEM IN YOUR ARSENAL, YOU MUST BEGIN CREATING THEM AND WAIT FOR FOUR YEARS BEFORE YOU SAY THEY ARE COMPLETE AND READY.' * Both parties must agree to an alliance/treaty/barter. * If you feel that you have been unfairly treated, please write your complaint in the comments. * Only the Head-Mod and game creator can appoint new mods and the map mod. * The game creator's word overrides all others. * The Head-Mod's word overrides all others except for the game creator. * Only the Head-Mod and Emergency Mod can start new turns. If a new turn has not be started within 24 hours, the Emergency Mod will start a new turn. * Every turn is one year until 2200 where it becomes ten years then in 2300 it turns to 20 years * A new turn starts every 24 hours. * Mods are able to create random events and will represent a NPC nation (i.e. Mongolia isn't going to sign its land over to Pakistan or something stupid like that), Mods also help to make that implausible stuff doesn't happen. * After you do 3 implausibilities you are banned from the game. * Every 25 years are to be archived to limit the amount scrolling that needs to be done to get to the latest year. Be sure to check back once in a while to ensure proper continuity! * Please, I must implore of you, if you plan to play this game, be active and check back each day! * This isn't a rule, but I'd like to encourage you to put your country's flag before your turn on the bullet list. * Have Fun! (This is also copied and pasted from Future Map Game Revised, Future Map Game 2 and Humanity's Course, but with some rules and minor edits added in) Backstory Rules Map Extinguished Regions Neo Regions Players * Cambodia: * Chile: * Republic of China: * Russia: Gameplay Begins when 4 players and 2 mods join Mods *'Game Creator:' The2016 Originally by Hexarafi *'Head Mod:' Sidewinder *'Mod 1:' Derpmaster *'Mod 2:' Game 2017 Lets start this guys. * Russia: Vladimir Putin decided to run for next presidential election in the next year. We recruit more 30,000 troops and build many equipment, include 67 tanks, ten frigates, seven destroyers, and 46 aircraft. We continue to send airstrikes to ISIS. Relations with USA are improved, after Trump's presidency. We continue build stadiums for FIFA World Cup, and start add many infrastructure to support the World Cup. ** Cambodian Dip: '''We ask for an alliance and a trade pact with Russia. ** '''Russian Diplomacy: We accept the alliance and trade pact. We also send support to Cambodia for build its nation. * '''Cambodia: '''After 19 years of being Prime Minister of Cambodia, Hun Sen has finally stepped down. Sam Raingsy is the new Prime Minister. His first action in power is to make Cambodia a Full Presidential Republic. Thus ends the Kingdom of Cambodia, and the Republic of Cambodia is born. We start rooting out corruption (which there is a lot of) and start improving life standards in the countryside. Electricity grids are extended to small towns and villages in the rural areas, and we plan to have everyone in Cambodia wired to electricity by 2025 at the most. We also upgrade our military forces, adding 50 tanks, 12 frigates, 2 destroyers, 71 aircraft, and 10,000 new recruits should we be invaded. We also continue repairing our highways, mainly National Road 5 and National Road 7. We start looking for businesses and encourage them to set up their headquarters in Cambodia. We also lower all taxes to 5.5%, making Cambodia a bit of a tax haven. We start a plan called "Chuoh Chol Proteh" (it means Repairing the Nation) which says that electricity and clean water will be provided to every household by 2025, and all roads and infrastructure will be fully repaired by 2030. This also says that education and healthcare will also be universal by 2030 and 2025 respectively. This is a starting plan to make Cambodia a 1st world nation. Category:Future of Nations (2017 Reboot)